gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kill Phil
Kill Phil: Part 1 is the thrid mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories played for Reni Wassulmaier. Walkthrough Brief Reni has a friend called Barry Mickelthwaite. Barry is a solo music artist manager and he owes Giorgio Forelli $3.000.000 and since he can't pay yet, Giorgio has threatend to kill Barry's number one client. So Barry wants Vic to protect him and his client while they're in Vice City. As the first task, The Player will have to pick up the client at the meeting point and take him and Barry to their hotel. The player will be surprised that the client voicing himself is the legendary pop star, Phil Collins! Two of his solo songs can be heard on the radio, "Easy Lover" on Flash FM and "In the Air Tonight" on Emotion 98.3. A third song featuring Phil Collins, "Turn it on Again" by Genesis, also appears on Flash FM. The Mission Get in the Deluxo outside Reni's office. Barry will get in, drive to the marked hotel in Vice Point, near the Malibu Club. There will be a black bulletproof Stretch parked in the parking lot. Get in it and Barry will follow, now drive to the meeting point in front of Avery Carrington's lot. A Maverick will arrive and off will get Barry's client and he's no one else but Phil Collins himself. As soon as he gets off, several Forelli Family assasins will arrive and shoot down the copter. Now Vic comes in. Get a good gun and kill all the assasins before they kill Phil. After Phil and Barry argue a little about the just attempted hit, they will both get on the limo. Now get in and drive them out of there. the player needs to get Phil and Barry to their hotel in Ocean Beach, however, while driving them there, several Forelli assasins will try to gun the player down from the street, from incoming cars and from blockades set-up in the road. Don't try to gun the goons as well, just concentrate on getting to the hotel as the limo is bulletproof. When the player dodges the assasins and get to the hotel, it's mission accomplished. After this Vic can purchase the bulletproof limo from Sunshine Autos for 1000$. Script (Reni's Office, Vic Vance, Reni Wassulmaier and Barry Mickelthwaite) Reni: He doesn't know? Barry: Uh, no. And let's keep it that way. Reni: Of course. He is an artist, the pressure could kill him. I mean, I perform well under pressure knowing that people want to drill me full of holes, but I am unique, darling. (Vic enters.) Reni: Darling! Vic: Hi Reni...hi...uh Reni: Darling, this is darling . Darling, darling. Wunderbar. So now, we are aquainted, no? Who wants to oompah? Vic: I'm Vic. Barry: Alright. Barry, mate. Reni: Now darling, darling needs a favor. Barry: Yeah. I need you to drive me and one of my clients around. Major player. Could sing the birds down from trees. You'll love him. Vic: I'm kind of expensive for a limo service. Barry: Yeah, well rock and roll is a dirty business., cock. Vic: Excuse me? Barry: Well, this one bloke gave me three million quid and now he wants it back...cheeky twat...He's threatening to kill my bloke if I don't pay up. Vic: OK...I'll help you, but it's gonna cos you. Barry: Yeah, yeah... (Barry looks at his watch.) Barry: Christ on a bike! Is that the time? We better go and meet me boy, you are gonna love him. (Barry and Vic leave.) (Interglobal Films, Barry and Vic.) Barry: I've got a special limo ordered. Let's go and get it, then pick up the boy. Vic: A special limo? Barry: Bulletproof. I'm not taking any chances, this nutter means business. (The Meeting Point, Barry, Vic and Phil Collins.) (Phil arrives in a Maverick, as he gets off, some of Giorgio's goons appear and shoot down the copter, but Phil is unharmed.) Barry: Bloody hell! That nutter sent a goon squad after me talent! Get 'em Vic. (Vic kills the gunmen.) Phil: Look Barry, when I agreed to play Vice City. I didn't expect it to be my swansong. Barry: It's no problem, mate. t's just some nutcase trying it on. Vic: Hey aren't you... Phil: Phil, mate. Phil Collins. Barry: Let's do the meet and greet some other time, eh? Come on. (The Limo, Goon, Barry and Phil.) (A goon screams from a car chasing the limo.) Goon: Giorgio wants his money back! (Back inside the limo.) Phil: What money? Barry, who are these nutters? Barry: Keep your pretty head down, Phil. Christ on a bike, Vicky! Floor it! Phil: For crying out loud, Barry. What have you done this time? Barry: I swear on me mother's life...on me dead mother's grave...I don't know what he's on about. (The Hotel, Barry and Phil.) Phil: Shouldn't we call the police? Barry: This is Vice City, mate, seriously...bandit country...It's nothing... Phil: Who is this Giorgio you owe money to? Barry: Oh, just a fan. He lent me. I mean, y'know, he GAVE me a few quid... Phil: Barry? Are you in hock with gangsters? Barry: NO, mate, I swear. On your life. Phil: Yeah, well that's what I'm worried about. You're a real moron...I should have left you managing that talking dog...what was his name? Puddles? External Links Video Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories